


tricks

by SkyRose



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Skateboarding, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Teach me,” El stated, holding Max’s skateboard.





	tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



“Teach me,” El stated, holding Max’s skateboard.

Max smirked, giving a quick look over. “Alright, sure, a simple trick. You might wanna run home and put on some pants though because you’re  _ definitely _ gonna cut your knees up.”

El took her words as a challenge, not the honest wisdom they were.

Well, no, it was kinda a challenge.

\---

“C’mon, El! You’d think someone with superpowers would have better coordination!” Max exclaimed with a grin when El went tumbling once again.

El laughed too, despite her scraped knee. Max held out her hand. El took it, standing on her feet once again. 

“You got guts, girl,” Max said as El dusted herself off. “I respect that.”

El kept grinning as she positioned the skateboard on the concrete, eager to attempt another trick.

\---

El winced as Max cleaned her knee. 

“You good?” 

El nodded.

“Cool. Wanna go down to the arcade?” Max asked, eager to show El her  _ Dig Dug _ skills.

“Can’t,” El replied with a short frown.

“Ah, right. We could head over to Mike’s then? I’ll show you more of my tricks on the walk there,” Max offered as she stood from the bathroom floor.

“Yeah,” El agreed. “More tricks!”


End file.
